


Pepper Pegs Peter

by l3tsgetph4sical



Series: The Pegging Chronicles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Pepper Potts, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical
Summary: Pepper and Peter both start with Pe. You know what else starts with Pe? Pegging.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts
Series: The Pegging Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pepper Pegs Peter

It had been 3 months since Tony's sacrifice when Pepper saw the video. It was of Peter, stroking his 8 inch cock moaning. Pepper hadn't had sex for a while. She was extra horny and she had to hold herself back sometimes when Peter walked around the house in his shorts. He was the cutest little boy she'd ever seen.

Pepper had decided that tonight was the night. She couldn't hold back her urges any longer.

The clock struck 10. Peter was tired, being a 15 year old kid. Morgan was in bed. Pepper started to talk to Peter.

"So Peter, how's school going?"  
"It's really hard Miss Potts"  
"Yeah with everybody being different ages I understand. I feel really lonely"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah you know? I haven't had sex for a while either"  
"Oh wow uh-"  
Peter didn't expect that. He had a semi going in his shorts.

"I- uh- think I'm going to go to bed now Miss Potts"  
"Ok Peter. Go on up."

Pepper went to her room. She took out the 'special' briefcase from her wardrobe. It hadn't been opened for a while. She brought it up to Peter's room.

"Hey Peter, before you go to bed I found this"  
"What is it Miss Potts?" asked Peter, who had no idea what he was about to go through.  
"Let's open it up and see"

Pepper opened the case to reveal a huge dildo. 9 inches. Longer than Peter's huge cock. Peter gasped. Pepper lifted up her dress and slid on a strapon harness. She attached the dildo to it.

"Peter. You are getting this."  
"Uh Miss Potts, I'm not gay"  
"It isn't gay Peter. Tony loved it. He was straight."

Pepper stroked her dildo. Peter had never seen a woman so good with a cock before. He didn't think he'd enjoy an anal fucking but Pepper was now making him question it. Peter's semi made his shorts even tighter around his ass. Pepper ordered him to bend over. Peter complied. Pepper began to spank her new bitch. Peter cracked a moan ever time her gand hit his ass. She was hornier than ever before. Here was Spiderman; bent over his bed with her spanking him in his tight shorts.

Pepper ripped Peter's shorts off revealing an even tighter set of underwear. She ripped his underwear revealing his perfect tight little ass. She turned him around and took her dress off. Her perfect tits and long legs would've looked like heaven to Peter if it wasn't for the donning of a huge black 9 inch dildo. She reached back into the suitcase, pulling out handcuffs and lube. She handcuffed Peter before putting him on his knees in front of her and lubing up her cock. She made Peter give her a blowjob. The 15 year old boy licked up and down the dildo. He took it in his mouth. She thrusted slowly and Peter took in 5 inches without gagging. He sucked it like a girl. Then he started to gag suck. Pepper's hard nipples were scrunching at the sight of it.

Then it was time. She lifted him up and lay him ass up, his cock fully erect. She slid her dildo into his virgin teen ass. Peter wheezed at the entry. He'd never been fucked in the ass before. It didn't take him long to adapt to it. After 5 minutes of thrusts and moans Pepper was hitting his prostate with all 9 inches while Peter screamed. he came on the floor. Pepper kept fucking him until he came a second time.

And a third time.

She went to her room and got out the camera. She looked at her secret recording of this fucking and masturnated to it all night. She was now a dom, a Peter Parker fucking dom, and that made her happy.


End file.
